Can You see me?
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: 3 év eltelt, Sasuke visszatért Konohába, és egy küldetésre küldték. Naruto éjszaka vár rá a kapuban, és közben elgondolkodik azon mit is jelent neki valójában Sasuke WARNING! Yaoi SasukeXNaruto


**Írta: Bra-chan**

**Cím: Can You see me?**

**Korhtár: 16-18 + a mai fiatalok korán felnőnek nn"""**

**Figyelmeztetés: yaoi, slash, angst, sex... meg némi érzelem nn"**

**spoilers! Ha nem láttad az animet legalább a 145.részig vagy olvastad a mangát a "Sasuke-Naruto" incidensig, akkor érhetnek meglepetések nn"**

**Pár: SasukeXNaruto**

**Megjegyzés: Ez a ficecske 2005 Mikulására született ajándékként az én drága perv-yaoi-fan girl barátaimnak; Morigannak, Rinnek, Fairynek és nem yaoi fan-girl, de az egyik legkedevesebb barátomnak Dodusnak n.n

* * *

**

* * *

Can You See me?

By

Bra-chan

Ránézek az órámra és látom, hogy már éjfél is elmúlt. Sötét van, és egyre hidegebb. Hiába, már ősz végéhez közeledünk. Fázom. De én mégis… itt várok rád Konoha kapujában. He-he, már látom… ha itt leszel és meglátsz engem, mérgesen rám nézel majd, és így szólsz:

' Te meg mit keresel itt, Usuratonkachi? '

Én meg majd elfordítom a fejemet, vállat vonok, és elmegyek… mint mindig… mint mostanában minden este mikor haza jössz a küldetésedről. Félek, hogy majd egy napon újra megtörténik az, ami három évvel ezelőtt… hogy elmész… mindent és mindenkit magad mögött hagyva… engem is…

„ - … Te… Nem fogsz soha többé úgy kezelni engem, mint egy barátot…! Mindent, amit a 7es csapatként együtt éltünk át, minden jelentéktelen volt számodra?

- Nem… nem volt jelentéktelen… nekem, te lettél… a legjobb barátom…"

A szavakat, amiket akkor mondtál nekem sosem feledtem el… mint azt sem, amit éreztem akkor, mikor hallottam őket…

„ - Mi ez a hatalmas chakra. Ő egy szörnyeteg? Mi a pokol vagy te?

- Egy barát"

… fájdalom… ez igazán fájt…

„ – Sasuke! Te!

- Miért… vágsz ilyen arcot… Usuratonkachi…

- Miért… mentettél meg engem…?

- Honnan kéne tudnom… pft… én gyűlöltelek téged…

- De… de… miért… Miért engem? Sosem kértem a segítséged!

- Nem tudom… a testem csak magától mozgott… idióta…"

Én is gyűlöltelek… gyűlöltem benned mindent. A puszta jelenléted is irritált… ha levegőt vettél… mindenki rajongott érted. A tökéletes diák, Uchiha Sasuke megérkezett. És persze akárhányszor bajba kerültem te, mindig megvédtél és megmentettél engem…

„Nem sérültél meg, ijedős cica? "

… arról nem is beszélve, hogy elloptad életem első csókját… az is a te hibád volt… mindenről csak is te tehetsz!

„ Oi, akarok ellened harcolni!"

Igen, én is akartam…

„ – Te is vártál erre a harcra, igaz? Most sem Kakashi, sem Sakura nincsenek itt. Tehát senki sem fog leállítani minket, mint legutóbb. Még egyszer mondom, meg foglak ölni! "

Igen, de én akkor ezt nem így gondoltam!

„ – Gyere… Naruto. Kettétöröm azt a köteléket!

- Kettétörni…? Akkor, miért van most… a fejfedőd…

- Elismerem… , hogy erős vagy. Mert… te olyan valaki vagy, aki ismeri a magánynak azt a fájdalmát, amit én is. És ez által a fájdalom által leszel erősebb személy. „

Egészen addig a pillanatig…

„ – Yo! Usuratonkachi "

…amíg köddé nem váltál nem voltam tisztába azzal, hogy mit is veszítek… Emlékszel? Az álmomra… hogy Hokage legyek… hogy mindenki ismerje el a létezésemet. Hogy ne sétáljanak el mellettem az emberek, mintha nem is léteznék… mintha nem látnának. De te láttál engem… akkor… aznap a hídnál… Emlékszel? Nem szóltunk egymáshoz, csak mosolyogtunk. Én igazán akartam veled beszélni… szólni hozzád… igen, ez változott a három év alatt, amíg távol voltál. Régen erős akartam lenni, hogy Hokage lehessek. De ez alatt a három éve alatt nem ez volt számomra a legfontosabb… erős akartam lenni, mert szükségem volt arra, hogy csak még egyszer beszélhessek veled… he-he… meghaltam volna csak azért, hogy tudjam te életben vagy!

„ – Gyere… Naruto. Kettétöröm azt a köteléket!"

Sasuke

„ – Nem vagyok többé a játszótársad!"

Hol vagy későre jár már

„ – Nekem, te lettél… a legjobb barátom…"

Sasuke

„ -Naruto, már késő. Nem fordulhatok vissza."

- SASUKEEEEEEEE!

- Naruto! Ha így üvöltözöl, felébreszted az egész falut! Geeez, te tényleg egy 'troublesome' személy vagy.

- Shikamaru- fordultam ijedten meg. Igen ő volt az. A mai küldetésre Shikamaru, Hinata és Sasuke mentek el. Tsunade'ba-chan valami olyasmivel magyarázta ezt a fura hármasítást, hogy ehhez a küldetéshez, az ő képességeikre van szükség.

- Jó estét, Naruto-kun- lépett közelebb hozzám egy lépést Hinata. Majd észrevettem a mögötte álló Sasuket. Ő rám mosolygott. Beszédre nyitotta száját. De én akkor:

- Áh, Hinata? Mi a helyzet?- mosolyogtam, mint általában… ő meg elvörösödött, mint általában…- heh, Hinata? Nem vagy jól? Megsérültél?- majd homlokára tettem jobb kezem.

- Eto… Naruto-kun… megérintett…- nyögte kétségbe esetten, és eszméletét vesztve összeesett.

- Wááá! Hinata!

- NE! Naruto, ne rángasd! Ezzel cseppet sem javítasz a helyzeten- lépet közbe Shikamaru olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak tehette.

- Látod Usuratonkachi, Hinata is rosszul van már a puszta jelenlétedtől…

Mi az, hogy IS!

- Mondd még egyszer ping-pong ütő emblémájú!

- Látod Usuratonkachi, Hinata is…

- Rendben. Amíg ti ketten megölitek egymást, én haza viszem a gyengébbik nem képviselőjét. Majd holnap reggel leadjuk a jelentést. Éjszakát!- azzal Shikamaru karjaiba vette Hinatat, és köddé váltak. Az utcán felerősödött egy picit a szél, és az egyik lámpa fénye is kialudt.

Haza jöttél… ma este ismét nyugodtan aludhatok.

- Te meg min mosolyogsz?- kérdezte Sasuke felém fordulva.

- Áh, semmi-semmi…

- De igen! Mondd el nekem!

- Nem!

- Mondd el!

- Soha!- majd ismét csend következett. Amióta Sasuke hazatért nem igazán volt időnk beszélgetni. Hiába a küldetések száma megint csak növekedett…

- Oi! Miért jöttél ki ma ide? Hideg van… még…

- Cöh, neked ehhez semmi közöd- fordultam el, de Sasuke utánam hajította a kabátját.

- Még megfázol…- fejezte be az előbbi mondatát, amit félbe szakítottam.

- Nem fázo…hapci - pirultam el végül is, és belebújtam a kabátba.

- Lehetséges…- kezdte Sasuke halkan, én zavartan felé fordultam. Rájött. Ha most rájött, hogy miatta vagyok itt… akkor mit válaszolok neki?- lehetséges, hogy Hinata miatt?

Áh! És még ő nevez engem Usuratonkachi-nak

- Igen, valami olyasmi…- válaszoltam gyorsan.

- Értem- mondta halkan, de mintha csalódott lett volna. De ez lehetetlen. Biztos csak képzelem. Majd elindult felém, és elsétált mellettem. Mindössze három szót suttogott mikor mellém ért- Aludj jól, Usuratonkachi!- ahogy ezeket, a szavakat meghallottam, a szemeim könnybe lábadtak. Nem hagyhatom így elmenni… nem hagyhat így itt.

- Te tényleg egy idióta vagy!- Fordultam utána üvöltve. Mire ő riadtan rám nézett. Koromfekete szemei kérdően fürkészték arcomat.

- Nem értelek Naruto. Mostanában furcsán viselkedsz…

- Akarod, hogy elmagyarázzam dattebayo?- wááá… mi ütött belém? Nem ártana elgondolkodnom mi előtt megszólalok! De Sasuke nem mozdult. Csak állt és bámult engem, nekem meg csak úgy jöttek a szavak- Egyáltalán nem Hinata miatt, vagyok itt… neki semmi köze ehhez! Különben sem mindig vele mész küldetésekre, én meg minden küldetés után itt várok rád! Hát még mindig nem érted?- majd Sasuke arcán megjelent egy mosoly- jól van, nevess csak! De tudod én, tényleg aggódom, hogy egyszer… újra kisétálsz ezen a kapun, és többé nem térsz vissza… és én megint képtelen leszek ezt megakadályozni, mert nem számítok! Neked csak az számít, hogy erősebb légy! Különlegesnek mondtál engem az erő miatt, ami bennem lakozik, és te is különleges akartál lenni… pedig te mindig különleges személy voltál a szemeimben! De ez semmit sem számított neked, mert te pusztán irigységből és féltékenységből…

- Tudod most egy cseppet sem vagy aranyos…

- Még szép, hogy nem! Nem vagyok se lány, se kis fiú, hogy aranyosnak tűnjek!- szegültem ellen egyből, majd mire feleszméltem Sasuke hirtelen előttem termett, és homlokon pöckölt.

- Nem, szerintem elég gyerekes vagy- kezdte halkan- és te vagy az idióta, amiért eddig mindezt magadban tartottad- nagy hallgatás következett. Álltunk egymással szemben. Éreztem, hogy engem néz, de én képtelen voltam a szemeibe nézni, így a földet fürkésztem-, Tudod-, kezdte halkan ismét miközben fejét az égbolt felé, fordította- miért akartam erős lenni? Miért akartam erősebb lenni, mint te?

- A bátyád miatt…- suttogtam elcsukló hangon.

- Nincsen igazad, de nem is tévedsz.

- Ez egy rejtvény akar lenni?- néztem fel rá végül szúrós tekintettel, de ő továbbra is a csillagokat és a teli holdat bámulta.

- Gyűlölöm a teli holdat. Az nap is teli hold volt, mikor megölte a klánomat… a klánunkat…

- Sasuke- csuklott el a hangom.

- Mikor kicsi voltam ő megölt mindenkit, aki fontos volt nekem… én nem voltam képes megvédeni őket. Erősebb akartam lenni, hogy megvédhessek mindenkit, aki számít nekem, és bosszút állni a bátyámon…

- De nem kellett volna elmenned!

- Sajnálom… de össze voltam zavarodva. Nem láttam elég tisztán, és erősebbnek kellet lennem… erősebbnek, mint egy valaki. Mert, hogy is védhetném meg azt, aki a legfontosabb nekem, ha ő erősebb, mint én…

- Hülye barom! Senki miatt sem kellett volna ilyenbe belemenned! Orochimaru veszélyes! Veszélyes játékot játszottál! Ő csak a testedet akarta, és ha megszerezte volna… - sírtam végül.

- Miket hordasz itt össze megint Usuratonkachi- hajolt hozzám közelebb- az én testem csak is egy valakié- majd jobb szememből kicsurgó könnycseppnél megcsókolta arcom.

- Sasu…- suttogtam, de közben ő lejjebb húzta nyelvét arcomon, és lágy csókot lehelt a hidegtől elkékült ajkaimra. Majd óvatosan beleharapott alsó ajkamba, és nyelvével elválasztotta felső ajkamtól. Nyelvével megérintette nyelvemet. Kellemes érzés volt. Miközben nyelvével számban kalandozott, éreztem arcomon lélegzetvételének melegségét. Teste teljesen hozzá simult az enyémhez. Már nem fáztam. Sőt, melegem lett. Testem minden porcikáját forróság árasztotta el. Ő balkezével nyakam kezdte cirógatni. Ajkaink elváltak egymástól, és nyelvével államat kezdte ízlelgetni. Két karomat nyaka köré fontam, és magamhoz szorítottam. Ő közben nyakamat kezdte csókolgatni. Majd megsimogattam haját, minek következtében rám nézett, és én homlokon pusziltam. Közben ő elkezdett visszaegyenesedni, így megpusziltam az orrát is, és végül ismét találkoztak ajkaink. Egyre vadabb csókolózásba kezdtünk. Alkalmanként fogaink is erősen összekoccantak, de ez a fájdalom édes fájdalom volt. Sasuke csókjai egyre hevesebbé váltak, alig tudtam levegőt venni közben. Sasuke csókjai… pillanat, én most Sasukeval csókolózom!

- Ez fájt! Mi a fene ütött beléd!- kiabált Sasuke velem, miután gyomorszájon ütöttem, és közben próbált felállni- Nem volt fair, hogy váratlanul ilyen erősen megüss!

- Te beléd mi ütött dattebayo!- kiabáltam vissza kipirult arccal lihegve. Magamnak is próbáltam letagadni, hogy vágyom Sasukera… és képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy ő is így érez.

- Te ütöttél belém!- világosított fel.

- Minek csókoltál meg? Nem vagyok lány! Vagy ilyen lányosnak találsz?- pereltem tovább.

- Nem erről van szó… te is ugyan úgy akartad! Meg különben is, te sokkal erősebb vagy, mint a lányok, miért tartanálak lányosnak?

- Ehm, biztos? Vegyük csak Sakurat, az egész csaj egy kész fegyver- mondtam, mire Sasuke egy mosollyal felet.

- Én-, kezdte, és ismét oda sétált hozzám- sokkal erősebb vagyok, mint Sakura…

- Ne hülyéskedj! Én nem félek tőle-, tiltakoztam szavaimmal, de ennek ellenére nem mozdultam. Vágytam az érintésére. A csókjaira- Sasuke… én csak…- fordítottam el a fejem szomorúan.

- Tudom-, mondta. Utánam fordult és ismét megcsókolt- Ne félj, itt vagyok. Nem megyek sehova- mosolygott miután ajkaink kettéváltak, de ezek után a szavak után nyakába ugrottam, és rávettem magam.

Igen, most itt vagy velem.

Konoha kapuján kívül álltunk. A csillagok csak úgy ragyogtak az égen. Majd egy idő után éreztem, hogy Sasuke keze a pólóm alá nyúl. Neki fektetet a kapu oszlopának, és elkezdte pólómat felfelé húzni. Nyelvével köldököm körül táncolt.

- Sa…eh…suke…- lihegtem. Mire ő feljebb húzta állat hasamon, és balkezével megfogta az én kezemet.

- Vigyázok rád, ígérem!- nézett rám. Mire én bólintottam, de nem szóltam semmit. Erre ő szájával ki gombolta nadrágomat, és lehúzta azt. Kezeink még mindig fogták egymást. Eleinte jobb kezével, majd szájával izgatott. Alig tudtam megállni a két lábamon. Kellemes érzés volt, de ugyanakkor zavarba ejtő is.

- Sasuke- nyögtem- Ne…- mire ő ijedten rám nézett- ne csak te- suttogtam, majd lehajoltam hozzá, és szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam. Miután nyelveink elváltak, letérdeltem a földre, és fejemet Sasuke pólója alá csúsztattam, és elkezdtem ízlelgetni bőrét. Sasuke teljesen libabőrös lett. Kigondolta volna, hogy ennyire érzékeny. Én kigomboltam nadrágja gombjait, és ágyékát kezdtem ízlelgetni. Éreztem, hogy teste egyre forróbb lesz, és a levegőt is egyre gyorsabban veszi. Jó érzés volt tudni, hogy nekem köszönheti ezeket, az örömöket. Majd egy furcsa érzést éreztem hátul. Miközben análisan izgattam, ő jobb kezének ujjaival próbált kitágítani. Nagyon különös érzés volt. Az izgatottság elnyomta a fájdalmat, amit éreznem kellett volna. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal Sasuke felém kerekedett, én meg a földön termettem. Ő csak lihegett, és közben már három ujjával volt bennem. Egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba. Ha akartam volna, sem tudtam volna ellenkezni. Mindketten egymás szemébe néztünk, és próbáltuk szabályozni lélegzetvételünket.

- Naruto…- kezdte levegő után kapkodva- szabad?

- Kérlek-, mondtam halkan, mire ő kihúzta ujjait, és eggyé vált velem.

- Naruto?- esett kétségbe. Biztos a kép miatt, amit vágtam. Ijesztő látványt nyújthattam, mert tényleg nagyon fájt, de ennek ellenére…

- Jól vagyok… folytasd- kérleltem. Minek hatására eleinte lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban elkezdte mozgatni csípőjét. Egyre mélyebbre, és mélyebbre hatolva.

- Awww- kiáltottam fel egyszer mire ő egyből leállt.

- Abbahagyjam?- aggódott. De én lábaimat dereka köré fűztem, ezzel is jobban magamhoz szorítva. Sasuke lehajolt és megcsókolt. Majd folytatta. Bal kéz fejével az én jobb kézfejemet kulcsolta össze. Míg jobb kezével ismét próbált kielégíteni. Egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban mozgott. Csípő mozgása sebességének növelése következtében, kéz mozdulatainak sebessége is nőtt. Eljutottunk arra a szintre ahonnan már nincs vissza út. Lábaimmal próbáltam jobban magamhoz szorítani. Szívem úgy kalimpált, mint még soha. Levegőt alig kaptam. Egészen addig, míg…

- Sa… Sa……suke… már nem bírom tovább-, nyögtem hangosan, mire ő felemelt a földről és magához szorított, és folytatta csípő mozgásait.

- Együtt- suttogta a fülembe, majd beleharapott. Egymás ölében ülve, egymást karolva jutottunk el a teljes megsemmisülésig. Majd mindketten a földre borultunk, és igyekeztünk visszanyerni a lélegzetvételünket. Sasuke feje a mellkasomon feküdt. Együtt lélegeztünk. Éreztem minden egyes szívverését. Varázslatos pillanat volt. De ismét eszembe jutott a félelem, hogy mi van, ha elveszítem őt.

Nem, ezt egyáltalán nem akarom.

- Sasuke- kezdtem én-, nem akarsz csak ma nálam aludni?- ennek hatására ő felállt, és öltözködni kezdett. Majd én is felálltam és én is úgy tettem. Lehet valami rosszat, mondtam?

- A ma nem jó- kezdte halkan. Szívem, mintha tört szúrtak volna a szívembe. Lehet, hogy ez az egész csak egyszeri alkalom volt?- a csak ma nem jó- szólalt meg ismét, mire én értetlenül néztem rá- nekem minden egyes éjszaka, kell- mosolygott, és a kezét nyújtotta nekem.

- Idióta!- mérgelődtem. De kezemmel meg fogtam az ő kezét-, ne ijessz így meg máskor…

- Mitől ijedtél meg?- kérdezte értetlenül, miközben hazafelé sétáltunk.

- Semmitől- mosolyogtam.

- De igen, mondd el!

- Neeeeeeeeem!

- DE!

- SOHA!- pirultam el teljesen. De közelebb rántottam magamhoz.

A rettegés, hogy egyszer eljön a nap, hogy elveszítelek, még mindig erősen él bennem… de valamire sosem gondoltam… te vajon mit érezhetsz? Te vajon mit érezhettél, mikor el kellett menned? Talán te is ugyanúgy rettegsz, mint én. Talán mindketten idióták vagyunk, ami miatt állandó rettegésben tartjuk a másikat. De most még itt vagy mellettem, nem igaz? Itthon! Isten hozott itthon, Sasuke!

És most ezek után… vajon milyennek látsz engem?

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Owari oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
